


do ducks have butts?

by LeilaKalomi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, M/M, Smut, This is so so stupid, crowley has no butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaKalomi/pseuds/LeilaKalomi
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to go to bed together, but Crowley may have forgotten about something...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	do ducks have butts?

Aziraphale pushed him down onto the bed and Crowley ground up against him, reaching up to trail a hand down his soft chest. He’d had to do enough to get it exposed, and Aziraphale’s shirt, jumper, waistcoat, braces, and undershirt lay folded neatly beside the bed. His trousers were currently bunched up at his ankles as Crowley focused on the pants. Or rather, on removing them.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said.

“Mmmph?”

“I’m afraid I’ve done all I can with your trousers. Would you…”

Crowely snapped his fingers, banishing his trousers to who knew where.

Aziraphale stared down at him hungrily.

“Crowley...I want…”

“Anything.”

“I want to fuck you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Crowley flipped over onto his stomach and looked over his shoulder in what he hoped was an alluring manner. Aziraphale’s face, though, had changed. He now looked mildly confused.

“What’s wrong, angel?”

“Where…? Oh, well, it isn’t as if it matters...” Aziraphale said. He leaned forward and kissed Crowley on the back of the neck. “Thighs, then?”

“Whatever you want, angel.”

Crowley twisted his body around to see Aziraphale leaning over him, positioning himself just beneath his...oh, oops.

“Angel, wait!”

Aziraphale stopped. “Yes?”

“I’ve got no arse.”

“Yes, I did notice that. Only it didn’t seem polite to say.”

“Hang on, I can…”

“No, you don’t need to do anything differently, my dear.”

“Really, I just...forgot.” Crowley concentrated, felt the flesh shift, creating two small mounds just above where Aziraphale was crouching. “Did I kill the mood?”

Aziraphale positioned himself between Crowley’s legs. He drew apart the newly formed buttocks. “Not at all, my love. Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know who you are, people who are responsible for this. Everyone else, I'm sorry.


End file.
